The present invention relates generally to a basketball net unit and, more particularly, to a new and improved basketball net unit which may be easily installed upon and removed from a basketball hoop and which may be carried by the user.
Basketball courts form a familiar part of the outdoor landscape. Particularly in urban areas, a basketball court provides needed recreation and social interaction for a diverse spectrum of the population. Due to the popularity of basketball as a form of recreation, the basketball goal net, which is typically formed of a cord-like material, such as nylon rope, in addition to being subject to the ravages of the environment, often becomes the subject of mischief, resulting in the deterioration of the net material and its ultimate removal or destruction. Various other net materials, including metal mesh works, are sometimes utilized, but such materials, in addition to having characteristics somewhat different from a cord net, can be injurious to the hands of players if contact with the net material occurs. In addition, despite the more substantial construction of such nets, they too are subject to the rigors of the environment. Once a net disappears from the basketball hoop, a significant portion of the "essence" of the game departs. In addition, the lack of a net and its retarding action upon the travel of the ball once it has passed through the goal hoop makes it somewhat more difficult to determine when a goal has been scored.